


Howlers

by Cometpltuo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cometpltuo/pseuds/Cometpltuo
Summary: A plague of disapearences across the city, but now, it's one wolf's turn to get entangled in all of it...--------------------Some crappy fanfic I wrote like back when the movie came out sorry





	Howlers

**Author's Note:**

> So to be perfectly honest, this isn't anything new. Hell, this dates back to December of 2016, back when I was still riding high on the hype train (like 8 months later lol). But It's been languishing in the depths of my hard drive for 4+ years, and I figured even if I never touch it again it might as well see the light of day and have someone enjoy it.

The cold air nipped at his nose and ears. As he walked through the street, he took a moment to relish in the snow, and the miracle of technology that brought it to him. The snow crunched softly underneath his feet, bits of debris clinging to the pads. He was headed home from a ‘house call’. Tyler had been having another one of his episodes, and he had to go down to the Academy to talk with him. It was dark out, but he knew that this part of the district was safe. Amundson Drive was just a short stint from a major avenue, and the streets were well lit. He looked around, spotting a few buildings that still had their lights on. Many of them were probably burning the midnight oil, trying to finish up some big project or another. As he approached his apartment building, he took one last look at the night sky above him. Even with Downtown way off in the distance, it still cast a faint glow over every other part of the city. He reached to open the door…

A searing pain hits the back of his neck. His hand flies up reflexively, and he turns around to see what hit him. His eyes dart from place to place, but even with his vision he couldn’t see anything. He sat down, rubbing the tender spot. It felt like some form of paintball or something of the sort. Didn’t anyone in this town know how long it took to… to…

His thought process fades. He looks around, and notices how grey everything looked. He took his glasses off and rubbed them. Nothing. Suddenly, something hit him. Not physically, but inside of him. It felt… good. A low growl emerged from the base of his throat. His glasses dropped to the floor, landing glass down in a snow drift next to him. He sensed something… prey. And by the smell of it, it was something weak. A hare perhaps…

No! What was wrong with him? He picked his glasses back up and wiped them off. But that smell… think of the opportunities. Suddenly, he was on all fours, charging blindly at whatever was off in the distance. As he approached, he saw it was in fact a rabbit. Before he could realize what he was doing, he’d pinned the poor creature to the ground.

“P-please! T-take whatever y-you want!” The rabbit stammered. His scrawny arms were in front of his face, a desperate attempt to save himself. Moments later, he was swiping at his catch. Blood oozed out of cut wounds, staining his prey’s otherwise pristine white fur. 

A set of tires squeal up behind him. He doesn't bother to look up until a pair hands grab him. “Didn’t expect him to be so- unf -heavy.”   
“Well what do you expect? You knew it was gonna be -” Who were these intruders!? He snarled and tried to snap at his captors.  
“Hey there!” The hands drop him. “Larry, get the tranq!” Before he could even get his bearings, a needle had pierced his shoulder. His vision began to fade, darker and darker, until blackness enveloped him…

The ground was cold… not like the snow, but more like concrete. It felt smooth and thick on his skin.  
“Here’s the latest catch doc.” A voice said. It was different then what he had heard before from whoever grabbed him. He tried to stand up, but his legs refused to listen to his commands.   
“Very well. Put him in with the others.” Another, more feminine sounding voice said.

His back was the first thing to hit the ground. A yelp emerged from him, more instinctual than anything. He lay there, stunned for a few moments before finally mustering the strength to stand. He was on all fours, but it was a start. He tried to grab whoever threw him in there’s attention, but when he spoke, all that emerged was a sharp bark.   
“Oi! Shut up in there!” A voice emerged from down the hall.  
Well that wasn't right at all. He tried again, but all that that produced was more barking. He tried to walk out, but a plexiglass wall prevented it. Eventually, a guard walked up to his cell.   
“Shut up in there, or ya get the muzzle!” He held one of the things up. Another few barks in attempted protest, and there was one on his face. He tried to take it off, but there was a lock on it. That thing was staying on, no matter what. Suddenly, the same sensation that had overcome him during his attack returned. Smells and sounds flooded into his brain like a tidal wave. He tried to cry out, but he couldn’t. There was one thing he could think of… kill. 

He threw himself at the glass to no avail. Over and over, and yet the infernal thing would not crack. Eventually his body burned from exertion, and he slumped to the floor in defeat. The cold of the concrete felt wonderful on his aching muscles. He resolved himself to stand back up, but he eventually let the bliss of sleep envelop him. And so this continued. Bouts of lividity followed by prolonged periods of pure rage. Until one day, something happened.

A loud bang at the end of the hallway. He, along with the other fourteen captives let loose a flurry of barks, snarls and growls. “ZPD! EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!” a familiar voice called out. He turned to see who it was. He saw a thin silhouette in front of bright lights that blinded his eyes. After standing for a moment, the figure approached his cell. It was… Becky?! What was- No time for that. All that mattered was she was here and (hopefully) gonna get him out. She was in her uniform, a form-fitting blue jumpsuit with a lightweight kevlar vest. A helmet and tinted goggles finished off the look, no doubt for the raid on… wherever this place was. He threw himself at the glass, only to harmlessly bounce off back onto the floor. He saw her flinch. “Whoa there buddy.” He scrambled back to his feet as she readied some kind of… wait, that couldn’t be… A needle pierced his shoulder. He tried to pull it out, but it’s calming effects got to him before too long…

When he came to, he was splayed out on a table. The stainless steel was cold and hard on his skin. He could hear and feel, but his body refused to listen to his commands. “Prepare for primary incision.” A female voice says. Something sharp, like a blade, cuts into the flesh on his lower torso. The pain flares up into his brain, but he is helpless to stop them from proceeding. Several more incisions followed, He could feel a pair… no, two sets of gloved paws feeling around inside, making more incisions in his stomach and intestines. For once, he was actually glad he couldn’t see what was happening. “Multiple previous insicions detected. Mark that.”previous incisions detected… make a note.” Another prod at some part of his anatomy. Shortly after, he had faded back into the darkness of unconsciousness…

What was it with him waking up and people stabbing him in some regard? The needle pierced his skin instantly, a burning liquid injected into his bloodstream. He tried to get it out, but his limbs were restrained, and a muzzle on his face. The needle came out as quickly as it had gone in, but with it’s departure came a new feeling… calm. Not the temporary calm from his days in the box, nor from the tranquilizers. True calm, like… like his old self again. A sensation washed over him, and once again the darkness returned.

God… what had happened last night? It felt like he’d been hit by a flaming semi truck. He stirred slowly in his bed, rubbing his forehead to alleviate the headache. “Mr. Cinque?” an unknown voice said.   
“Y-yeah… I’m here.” Silence. He looked up at an otter in a lab coat. Was he in a hospital? “What happened doc? I feel like I was shot.”  
“You've…” his voice trailed off. “Mr. Cinque, you… um…”   
“Well?”  
“You went savage, sir,” An awkward silence. He simply looked at who was speaking. It was a otter in a lab coat.  
“P-pardon?”  
“Savage, sir.” More silence.  
“You… I mean…” he rubs the back of his neck, trying to alleviate the pain there as well. It was then he noticed his phone on the bedside table. He grabbed it. He had dozens of notifications, either calls or text or social media. The one that stood out to him was a news notification from ZNN. It was headlined “Savage mammals cured with new nighthowler drug.” He immediately tapped on it, leading to a video of a news broadcast, along with an article accompanying it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it cuts off abruptly at the end, but like I said I haven't actually touched this thing in four years. I have no interest in continuing it, or trying to remember what I was thinking.
> 
> Sorry about that...


End file.
